The Posse MD
by Steifa
Summary: A fic that has no real purpose, but should still be worth a look. Shortish


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea  
  
  
  
Posse MD  
  
"Hey Seifer, what's that weird smell?" asked Raijin as he drew some Fira spells from the Bug Bite that he Fuijin, and Seifer were fighting in the Training Center in Balamb Garden.  
  
"How the hell do I know?" responded Seifer as he too drew some spells. "Do you know Fuijin?"  
  
"Negative." replied Fuijin as she drew some fira spells as well.  
  
"It's weird. I never saw these bugs around here before." said Raijin.  
  
"So what? They're weak, and they carry some decent magic." answered Seifer as he was attacked by his Bite Bug.  
  
"Full stock." said Fuijin.  
  
"Yeah, I've got all the fira spells I can carry, too." said Raijin.  
  
"Let's leave then." said Seifer.  
  
As they walked out of the training center, Raijin asked Seifer, "Hey, I'm feelin' weird all of a sudden, ya know?" asked Raijin.  
  
"Wimp." said Fuijin.  
  
"We gotta go see Dr. Kadowaki now." said Seifer.  
  
"Fine." said Fuijin.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Almasy, I need you to watch the Infirmary for a while." said Dr. Kadowaki as she hurried out of the office.  
  
"All right." said Seifer.  
  
"Why are we doing this anyway?" asked Raijin.  
  
"Community Service." reminded Fuijin.  
  
"Stupid rules." said Seifer.  
  
"I still ain't feelin' too good." complained Raijin.  
  
"Me too." said Fuijin.  
  
"Come to think of it, neither do I." said Seifer. "Maybe it'll pass."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fifteen minutes Zell walked in, limping.  
  
"Hey, can I get some service here?" he asked.  
  
"Right here, ya know. What's wrong?" asked Raijin.  
  
"I twisted my ankle while training. I think I sprained it. Can you splint it?" asked Zell.  
  
"I don't know." said Seifer. "We'll have to examine it. Raijin, if you would."  
  
"I love this part, ya know." said Raijin as he yanked Zell off his feet and put him on the examining table.  
  
"Hey, what're you doin'?" yelled Zell.  
  
"Examine." said Fuijin rolling up his pant let and taking off his shoe.  
  
Seifer looked at it. "Does this hurt?" he asked poking Zell's ankle.  
  
"No." said Zell.  
  
"Hmm. I see. Does this hurt?" he asked poking on the swollen part of Zell's ankle.  
  
"Ow!" said Zell.  
  
"Hmmmm." said Seifer writing something down on a notepad. "It'll have to be come off."  
  
"What?!" asked Zell.  
  
"Raijin, please hold him down." said Seifer as he put a scrub shirt on over his trenchcoat. "Fuijin, I'll need the big scapel."  
  
"This scapel?" asked Fuijin, holding up a pretty big scapel.  
  
"No, Fuijin. The BIG scapel." said Seifer.  
  
"Guys, this isn't funny, ya know." said Zell.  
  
"Yes, when a nurse doesn't know what the BIG scapel is, it is very serious." replied Seifer.  
  
"Are you high or something? You've never even been to med school!" protested Zell.  
  
"Here is the BIG scapel." said Fuijin handing Seifer his gunblade.  
  
"That's better." said Seifer. Then turning to Zell, he said, "Don't worry son, you're in good hands. It'll only hurt for a moment." Then he lifted the blade above his head.  
  
"Wait!" said Zell.  
  
"What?" asked Seifer, lowering the gunblade.  
  
"Shouldn't you get a second opinion before you do this?" asked Zell.  
  
"Sure." said Seifer. "Fuijin, Raijin, what's your diagnosis?"  
  
"Cut off." said Fuijin.  
  
"I dunno, let me get a look ya know." said Raijin, removing his grip on Zell to inspect his ankle, which was what Zell was waiting for. As soon as Raijin let him up, he ran out the door.  
  
"Shoot. I let him get away, ya know." said Raijin.  
  
"Miracle cure." observed Fuijin.  
  
"Yes indeed." said Seifer removing the scrub top from his trenchcoat.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five minutes later Headmaster Cid walked in. Seifer, Fuijin, and Raijin immediately went to attention.  
  
"Zell just ran into my office claiming that you three were going to chop off his foot with Seifer's gunblade." said Cid. "Is this true?"   
  
"Of course." said Seifer. "It could have killed him."  
  
"What am I going to do with you three?" wondered Cid. "Are you three feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes." said Seifer and Fuijin together.  
  
"Well, I've been feeling a little strange, ya know." admitted Raijin.  
  
"Let me have a look." said Cid.  
  
"Hey, I'm the doctor here." said Seifer.  
  
"That's the problem." said Cid. "You're not a doctor."  
  
Then he looked at Raijin. "Son, your pupils are dilated. Are you high?"  
  
"No sir." said Raijin.  
  
"Hmmm." said Cid, then he turned as Dr. Kadowaki walked into the infirmary. "Ah, Dr. Kadowaki, I was just about to call you down here."  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Did you leave these three in charge of the infirmary?" asked Cid.  
  
"Yes I did. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Were they acting strangely?" asked Cid.  
  
"No, they seemed normal. Why do you ask?" she said.  
  
"One last question. Did you allow them to operate on students?" asked Cid.  
  
"Of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?" asked Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Because they tried to amputate one of Zell Dincht's feet." answered Cid. "They also appear high."  
  
"Oh dear." said Dr. Kadowaki. "Let me see." She then looked at all three of them. "Their pupil are dilated and they are obviously demented. Let me run some tests." She then gave all three of them drug tests.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They haven't been using any drug that I know of." said Dr. Kadowaki when the tests were completed. "I'd say they inhaled something."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." said Cid. Then, turning to Seifer and company he asked, "Have you noticed anything strange recently?"  
  
"We were fighting some new bug in the Training Center, but they started giving off some weird smell." said Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, really bad, ya know." commented Raijin.  
  
"Strange." contributed Fuijin.  
  
"I'll have some staff check it out." said Cid walking out the door.  
  
"Just make sure they wear gas masks. I'll see what I can do for these three." said Dr. Kadowaki as she began attending to the wannabe doctors.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Well, what did they find?" asked Dr. Kadowaki when Cid returned an hour later.  
  
"Those bugs were letting off some kind of pherenome that the specialist said had the affect of LSD on humans." said Cid. "All the bugs were killed and the air was purified, but we should post a warning anyway. How are they?" he asked pointing to Seifer, Raijin, and Fuijin who were sleeping on the infirmary beds.  
  
"I think they'll be all right." said Dr. Kadowaki. "They got a little worse when you left, but they should be back to normal in 24 hours. They did have to be knocked out, though because they got violent after you left."  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Cid.  
  
"Of course." replied Dr. Kadowaki. "I'm still as fast with a tranquilizer as I ever was."  
  
"Thank God for that." said Cid. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be in my office." Then he turned and went towards the elevator of his beloved garden.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Afternote: Well, now you know why the diciplinary committee message board says to report any new bugs in the Garden. I hope you enjoyed this fic. By the way, it's my first so I hope I didn't copy anyone's idea. If I did I'm sorry. Review if you have the time.  
*/Steifa  
  



End file.
